


i wanna make a supersonic man outta you

by softresurrection



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Shop, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softresurrection/pseuds/softresurrection
Summary: Sansa Stark isn’t known for her impeccable decision making skills.or(in which Sansa mistakes Jon for a sex shop employee and asks for help)





	i wanna make a supersonic man outta you

**Author's Note:**

> •nothing belongs to me etc etc
> 
> •honestly, the last time i wrote was months ago so this is just to warm me up, please don’t hate it
> 
> •like the tags say, this has very little story....
> 
> •im not sure im all that good at writing sex tbh,,,,
> 
> ENJOY!!!

At first glance, the shop could be mistaken as a respectable place, regardless of its gaudy window displays and promises of sales. The second one walked in, however, the illusion was broken. 

 

It was a small space, utilised well and crammed to the brim with… equipment. 

 

The more conventional toys were placed in the aisles in an orderly manner. However, long strings of beads of varyingly concerning sizes hung right by the entrance. Belts with rhinestones embedded in them and swings in several materials accompanied the beads. 

 

Sansa’s head began to swim. What would one even use swings for in the bedroom?

She forcibly cleared her mind and walked towards the aisle labelled ‘VIBRATORS’ in bold black letters. 

 

Her head swivelled around continuously, observing the other browsers in the shop, making sure no one she knew was there. It was one thing to be purchasing a vibrator, it would be another thing entirely for everyone to find out about it. 

 

Their were all sorts of people around her. Two older couples, presumably around her parent’s age and married, were in the shop. She shuddered to think of her parents even knowing sex shops existed. 

 

People around her age were also there, in the BDSM aisle and also near the dildos. Sansa suppressed a gulp and made herself look much more composed than she felt, channeling Margaret’s spirit. Her friend would probably hit her if she went back to the flat without what she had come for. 

 

As she entered the lane, the first thing she noticed was the sheer number of toys surrounding her. There were so many different types and colours and prices and sizes that her head began to hurt a bit. No one had ever commended Sansa Stark for her impeccable decision making skills. 

 

The first one that really caught her eye was pink, about the size of an egg. It cost €40 which, considering the size of the thing honestly seemed a bit pricey to her. It claimed ‘powerful vibrations despite small size’. Putting it on the mental shortlist, she ventured further. 

 

Another one that looked convenient was called Bender and was about 7 inches, a bendy- hence the name- plastic meant for ‘internal G-spot and external clitoral stimulation’. 

 

One was shaped like a lipstick, one was huge with a cord, one was squeezable like a makeup sponge. 

 

By the time she reached the end of the aisle, Sansa’s head was spinning with indecisiveness. All of them seemed good, and honestly, she could afford any- or even all- of them. 

 

She pulled out her phone from her pocket, contemplating whether or not to just call Margaery and make her friend make the choice. 

 

As she opened the phone, she saw the constant reminder she had set on it the week before on the first of January. ‘Be more independent’. Fat lot of good her resolution was doing her now. 

 

Sansa groaned internally, pushing her phone back down into her jacket pocket. She could make this one small decision without creating a fuss. 

 

When she turned around, her eyes landed on a man at the end of the aisle, facing the wall on which the exclusively male toys were hanging. He picked one up from the wrong pile and put it into the other hook with the rest like it. Finally, a clerk. 

 

Sansa walked towards him, hoping she wouldn’t make a fool of herself and that other people also had queries about what type of toy to get. 

 

She tapped the man’s shoulder, noticing that he wasn’t wearing a proper uniform but a black shirt with jeans like the cashier she’d seen at the entrance counter. She supposed it was probably okay for employees to not be formal when they worked at a place that sold sex toys. 

 

He turned around, honestly looking a bit stricken. Sansa smiled, hoping to look more comfortable than she was. “Hi, I was wondering if you could help me?”

 

He didn’t even have a name tag on for fuck’s sake. He still looked confused as he cleared his throat and said, “Sorry, with what?”

 

Sansa turned midway and gestured towards the vibrators. “The toys, I’m a bit confused, I’ve never actually gotten one before.” He was just handsome enough that she felt even more mortified asking him about what loneliness coping mechanism she should get. 

 

He raised a hand and ran it through his curly black hair, his face turning a shade of pink that suited him wonderfully. She noticed that he adorned his hands with many rings, one of the things she found most attractive in men. 

 

She was so interested in his good looks that for a second, she forgot she had asked him a question which he hadn’t answered. And then it hit her. “Oh my gods. Fuck, I’m so sorry, you don’t work here, do you?”

 

Sansa was sure her own cheeks had turned a violent shade of red that clashed terribly with her hair. She quickly turned and started power walking at the fastest speed possible so she could get the fuck out of the store. 

 

As she began screaming at herself mentally, she heard his raspy voice again. “Wait, wait.” He was walking behind her. 

 

She turned around, facing him once more. He looked much more relaxed than Sansa, which annoyed the living daylights out of her. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply, I was a bit… shocked.”

 

Despite her total mortification, she snorted out a laugh. She could see when something was funny, alright, even if it was extremely debilitating for her self-respect. “It’s okay, I’m so sorry I assumed.” Her manners took over on autopilot, Catelyn Stark had raised no daughter who could confuse a stranger for a sex shop employee and not be properly apologetic about it. 

 

This time, the man smiled, his eyes lighting up. “It’s okay, really. Honest mistake and all. I’m Jon.” He held out a hand to shake. 

 

She smiled back, shaking his outstretched hand. “Sansa. I bet you can tell it’s my first time in an establishment of this sort.” 

 

“Sorry to be the one to break it to you but honestly, anyone could spot that from a mile away.” His voice was teasing. 

 

“And here I was, thinking you’re being a gentleman about it.”

 

Jon grinned. “Do you actually want me to help you? My ex and I shopped here sometimes.”

 

Sansa couldn’t help but blush slightly at the implications of the sentence. Would she really let a stranger pick out a vibrator that his ex girlfriend liked for her? 

 

She gestured to the toys,“Lead the way.”

 

Right away, he walked towards the other side and picked out a cordless vibrator that proclaimed it was a ‘magical wand’. “This one made her… very happy.” 

 

They both looked at the vibrator for a second, Jon presumably remembering the memory it invoked, and Sansa trying to imagine what it would feel like. 

 

Together, they looked up. His eyes had turned a darker grey than they previously were and he looked much more lax around the mouth. 

 

Sansa couldn’t resist licking her lips a little, just to toy with him. His eyes drifted towards her mouth and she could feel the wetness where her tongue had touched. 

 

Sansa reached out and grabbed the wand from him, purposefully grazing his hand. 

 

“It does look promising. Do you think I’ll like it?” She inevitably drew his mind to the idea of her using the vibrator. 

 

She could see Jon’s throat bobbing as he swallowed. “You might need to get accustomed to the intensity, but I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

 

“Yeah? Do you think I’ll need someone there with me? You know, just to get used to it.” She could feel the effect of her words on the tension surrounding them, where there had been easy friendliness only minutes prior. 

 

“Sansa, do you have someone you want to try it out with?” He was ten times as straight forward as she was and still slightly vague. 

 

She stepped a bit closer to him, “Not yet, I don’t.” She pouted a bit, for effect. “Do you know anyone who’d be interested, Jon?”

 

“My place or yours?” He sounded electrified with the possibilities awaiting them and done with the game they were playing. His voice was just as full of promise as hers. 

 

“Yours.” She answered without thinking. 

 

He took her hand and practically dragged her to the cashier where he proceeded to pay for the toy and then lead her outside to his car, a well cared for vintage Chevy that smelled distinctly of cigarettes and spicy cologne. 

 

He drove with one hand on her knee, which she took hold of and pulled further up her thigh. She turned to look at him. He was far too gorgeous for her to give a fuck about the situation that had led to her being in his car. 

 

As they pulled up to a building, Sansa noticed that they were in the shadier part of town, where the flats were cheaper and the people were meaner. She had been too engrossed in the warmth of his hand and the promising look on his face the entire fifteen minutes of the drive to notice the area they were in. 

 

She cleared her throat. “What do you do, Jon?”

 

He looked at her, presumably wondering why she was asking that question now. “I’m a firefighter.”

 

“Oh,” she had to spend considerable effort in forcing her voice not to quiver. She had always had a thing for firefighters, ever since she had met an acquaintance of her father when she was fourteen, Jaime Lannister. He had been her sexual awakening, probably. 

 

They pulled up to a building, where Jon parked the car in the lot. They exited the car, Jon guiding her into the entrance. As they waited for the lift to arrive, Sansa’s knees almost buckled as she realized what she was about to do. 

 

Like every single other person who went to uni, she had had one night stands before, but that was at night, mostly when she was drunk. This was in broad daylight, a stranger she had met at a sex shop, who had bought her her first vibrator. She was not the sort of person who did this. Even Margaery wasn’t the sort of person who did this. 

 

The lift pinged as it opened. They stepped in wordlessly, Jon pressing the button for the eighth floor. It was a slow ride. Sansa turned towards Jon to point that out, silencing as she found him already looking at her. 

 

The air around them felt electric, the heat surrounding their bodies mingling and their only point of connection where their hands were pressed together felt like it was burning. Jon stared into her eyes for a glorious moment where everything held still before they both moved simultaneously towards each other. 

 

There was no illusion of innocence as their lips met, the kiss open-mouthed and desperate from the very first second, with Jon immediately moving his hands to the dip between her waist and her arse, his thumb pressing into the dimple he found there. 

 

Sansa did all she could to stop herself from pulling his hair as she pressed her body closer to the heat of his. His mouth was hungry, his tongue as dirty as his words were polite. 

 

If they had had a minute more, she could not say that she would not have attempted to climb up on his rock-solid body like it was a tree and she was a housecat. 

 

As the lift opened again, they both pulled away from each other, slightly gasping, and bodies aching for more. 

 

Jon led her to his door, her body clinging to his side like pulling apart at that moment could literally kill them both. She was not sure that it wouldn’t. 

 

As they entered, he turned slightly and spoke, “Do you want a tour?”

 

Sansa laughed, baring her teeth, “I’ll take what you give me.”

 

He pulled her in by the waist, pressing her into the closed door behind them. “Are you sure you can take it?” He rasped. 

 

She let her face fall into his neck, biting his skin in response. He smelled delicious, like some sort of earthy fragrance she couldn’t identify but already fucking loved. 

 

He took her hair and pulled her head back, none too gently, hungrily pressing his open mouth to hers, pressing every line of his body against hers. She could feel every part of him against her, his chest touching hers and his teeth nipping her bottom lip dangerously as his tongue flicked against hers. 

 

He hoisted her up onto his body, taking his legs and wrapping them around his own waist like she weighed nothing. He walked her to his own room, rubbing his face into the nook where her shoulder met her neck. 

 

Jon’s arms lowered her onto his bed with all the gentleness that his greedy tongue and roaming hands didn’t have. 

 

She sat up as he pulled back and pushed his shirt up leading him to take it off. Then she shrugged off her jacket, holding up her arms for him to pull off her shirt. 

 

In the split second after he pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor, he looked into her eyes and she could tell that he was feeling the same sort of unnamed emotion that she was. 

 

As he lowered himself into her, Sansa could feel his hardness where their bodies were meeting. His arousal only turned her on ten times more than she already was. She felt hypersensitive, her skin feeling every brush of the sheets, every touch of Jon’s hands, every breath of his. 

 

Then, Jon reached for her pants and pulled them off. She kicked them off of her feet as he got back up near her face, kissing her closed lips. By the time she opened them, he had moved down to her neck, kissing down her throat. He got to her chest, where he removed her bra and gazed at her body with wonder for a moment, prompting her to get flushed all the way down to her breasts. 

 

He leaned down and clasped one rosy nipple in his mouth, licking around it with masterful swirls that led her body to rise a bit as she moaned lowly. His hands, which she had found so attractive even at first glance, were caressing her body. One was on her heaving rib cage and the other on her other nipple which he had flicked with his tongue, making it wet. 

 

Sansa begged, “Fuck, Jon, don’t stop. Gods.” She keened, wrapping her legs around his torso. 

 

He moved to the other breast, starting lower this time, more under her boob than on it, around her ribcage. Sansa took in a sharp breath as she was slightly ticklish there. Jon obviously noticed, his handsome face stretching into a teasing smile as he looked at her face. 

 

He then went back to licking at her nipple, which was hard and sensitive at this point. Sansa couldn’t help but moan loudly as he bit it. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly, her panties were already dripping. 

 

Giving one final kiss to both of her nipples, Jon continued on his journey downwards. He kissed his way down to her belly button in a line, open mouthed kisses that had her breathing deeply and biting her lips. 

 

When he reached the dip in her navel at her belly button, he licked it while his hands played with her nipples. Sansa wasn’t a loud person in bed but both of the feelings were orgasmic and together, they were doubly so. 

 

She felt a delicious warmth running through her body as she begged, “This feels so good, baby, fuck, you feel so fucking good.” She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly. 

 

Jon moved even further down, licking down her navel to her panties. The silk was damp with her scent and wetness. He breathed out hotly over her clit, using his hands to rub her from over the panties, prompting her to let go even more. 

 

He licked and bit her inner thighs, sucking at any spot he fancied, working his way back up to her core. 

 

Jon’s deft fingers quickly moved her panties out of the way as he started to lick where she felt like she was throbbing. Sansa moaned so loudly that she knew there was no way the neighbours wouldn’t hear her through the thin walls. Her hands pressed Jon’s face into her aroused cunt. 

 

“Oh my fucking gods, don’t fucking stop, I’ll kill you if you stop, your tongue is magic.” She could heat herself babbling nonsense at him as she lost control of her senses. 

 

He buried his whole face into her folds and licked at her clit with long, firm strokes of his tongue. Then he used his fingers to stimulate her cunt and licked at the slit and around her clit. 

 

Sansa felt like she was screaming by the time the heat in her stomach let out and she came with Jon’s face on her cunt, lapping it all up. She could feel herself quivering down there, her hole opening and closing, searching for something to fill it up. 

 

She allowed herself to lay there for a few seconds until her thighs stopped shaking and the pressure of Jon’s tongue there began to seem unbearable. 

 

Her hands went to Jon’s shoulders to pull him up, moving up to open his belt. 

 

He took them off and came back up to her face, kissing her mouth as she opened it lazily. 

 

“Gods, please fuck me already.” Sansa had never been one to talk during sex before, one of the many problems Joffrey had found in her was that she had a tendency to lay there like a fish, actually. 

 

Jon laughed at her impatience, reaching over to the side table and pulling out a condom. He rolled it on and started kissing her as he positioned himself above her properly. Sansa could feel the muskiness on his tongue that was undoubtedly hers. 

 

She could feel him slowly moving and his eyes closed as the tip of his cock entered her. She pulled back from the kiss and pushed her face into his neck, kissing him to let him know it was okay to go further. 

 

The rest of his considerable cock entered her cunt in one long stroke. It felt like the air was rushing out of her body as he began to move. She felt full enough to burst. 

 

She bit Jon’s neck a little to keep herself from moaning too loudly, instead slobbering at his skin. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jon murmured from above her, his eyes open and on her. 

 

She felt a gush of warmth, this time in her heart rather than in her belly. “Yes, Jon, I’m fine. Go on.”

 

She hid her face by pushing herself up to lick his pecs as he started moving in earnest. His dark nipples were glistening with her spit as she got accustomed to the fullness of his cock inside her. 

 

Sansa could feel him thrusting into her up to her lower belly and she moved along with him, making it easier for him and more stimulating for her. 

 

“More, fuck me harder, Jon, Gods, I want you to make sure I feel it tomorrow.” She moaned as his cock nudged a spot in her that made the black behind her eyelids go white and everything else seem very, very hot. 

 

Jon thrusted into her even faster, his cock slamming into her so hard that she could feel her poor body get slapped with each move. 

 

He was moaning too, his face screwed up in concentration. Sansa wanted to see him properly. 

 

She held him in position for a second, which made him open his eyes in an unspoken question.

 

“I want to be on top.” She murmured in a low volume. 

 

Jon’s eyes darkened, his breath catching a bit. “Fuck, alright, if you want.” 

 

She twisted around him to get up as he lay on his back. She’d only done this position once before, feeling too exposed to ever do it again. For some reason, she felt secure enough with Jon to do it without any fear. 

 

She positioned herself on his cock, stroking it as she slowly put the tip in, then sank down in one fell swoop. Jon’s face was the picture of satisfaction when she looked down at him. 

 

Then she started moving up and down, grinding all the way down on his length, down to his balls, then up again. 

 

Jon looked as if he was in awe, groaning and holding his hands up to play with her bouncing tits. 

 

“Fuck, you look like a fucking goddess, Sansa, and you feel just as fucking good, baby. You’re so tight.”

 

Sansa’s body began to get hot in a way where she knew she would be coming in another few thrusts, so she started riding him harder, desperate to get him off like he had done for her. 

 

She bounced on his cock faster, putting her hands on top of his where they were resting on her hard nipples. 

 

Jon groaned, “I’m gonna come, baby.” She let go of her own tight leash on her body just as he did. Her second orgasm took over every sense and she could feel the shaking in her thighs and the white hot pleasure in her whole body but especially in her cunt where Jon was also reaching his peak. 

 

As she regained control of her body, Sansa opened her eyes to see Jon staring at her, as if in awe of her. She slid off of his cock, taking off the condom underneath her and tying it off to throw away. 

 

She collapsed on the bed next to him, both of them breathing heavily. Sansa could feel her eyes drifting shut. She had just had the best sex of her entire life and unless she got up now, she would fall asleep in another few minutes. 

 

She turned her face towards Jon, moving her fingers towards his and holding them lightly. In response, Jon tightly gripped her hand. He grinned at her. She smiled back shyly, feeling stupid since she had just gotten on top of the man and ridden him to orgasm and still felt like she couldn’t meet his eyes properly. 

 

He opened his mouth, “I just realized we didn’t even get to use the vibrator we just bought.” He drawled lazily. 

 

She laughed softly. “Maybe next time.”

 

Jon’s eyes turned a bit more serious then. “Will there be a next time?”

 

“Do you want that?”

 

“Of course I fucking want that, Sansa. You’re the luckiest thing that’s happened to me in a long time, even if you don’t want anything to do with me ever again.” Jon laughed a bit sadly. 

 

Sansa turned her head back toward the ceiling. There was a water patch near the corner. She moved closer to Jon and put her head on his chest. “I really want a next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours in a sudden burst of productivitity around 3 am,,, sorry


End file.
